Broken Ice
by TaoRen19
Summary: HoroHoro and Pirika have had a huge argument. Now HoroHoro has gone to join the X-Laws while Pirika has joined the Hanagumi. How will things be resolved? HoroHoroxJeanne. R and R
1. Trouble

- Hey! Tamao-chan here! Welcome to my side sequel to Anna's Change of Heart! This story will still make sense even if you haven't read ACOH. Well, I hope you like it :)

* * *

HoroHoro was lazily walking around town. He walked onto the bridge on the way home.

" I'm so bored!" he said to Kororo. He took out the wooden thingy Pirika gave him ( I forgot its name... wait... did it have one? :/ ) He tossed it up and down as he walked. Then he tripped on a rock and - SPLASH! His treasured object fell into the river.

" OH CRUD!!!" he jumped down into the cool water. He looked everywhere. But the current had carried it far away.

" This is great. Just great." he slowly sauntered home, and Kororo sadly followed. Pirika greeted him.

" Hey, you're all wet!" Pirika observed. She gave a 'how come?' look.

" I-er fell into the river." HoroHoro did NOT want to tell her what really happened. After they ate, they went to bed. The blue-haired snowboarder could not get any sleep. He worried about what would happen if Pirika found out. And he didn't want to train the next day...

" Big brother, wake UP!!!"

" Idon'twanna." He mumbled.

" We have to train you!" Pirika objected.

" Not today."

"Yes today."

" No. I will not train today. I'm TOO TIRED." HoroHoro yawned. Pirika wouldn't give up.

" You WILL train! Yoh is always training with Anna!"

" I'm not Yoh. And you're not Anna."

" HOROHORO!!!"

" It's true. And I'm sick of training." HoroHoro began to get annoyed. He was angry about yesterday, and training, so he started to take it out on his sister.

" Hey, where's the wooden knife I gave you?"

" U-um... somewhere..."

" Where?"

" Er... um.... well... it's uh..." HoroHoro began to panic.

" Y-you didn't LOSE it did you?" Tears began to fill Pirika's eyes.

" Um... I guess... er.... y-yeah..." HoroHoro looked away. Pirika started crying.

" H-How?! How could you lose it?!"

" It kinda fell into the river" HoroHoro tried to smile but couldn't. Pirika was getting mad.

" You don't want to train, you lose things I give to you... I should..." All of a sudden, Pirika had enough strength to snap HoroHoro's snowboard in two.

" PIRIKA!!!" HoroHoro yelled, looking terrified.

" W-well it's YOUR FAULT!!!"

" You- you BROKE IT!!!" HoroHoro was even angrier, first the river accident, now his prized possession.

" Y'know what Pirika?! I'll-I'll go be with someone else. Maybe those X-Laws'll make me strong and not snap my stuff in half!" he began to lose it.

" NO! Don't join them!" Pirika started, but HoroHoro was already out the door. She decided she needed to call someone with X-Law experience.

" Lyserg? This is Pirika! My- my brother's about to go join the X-Laws!"

" WHAT?! Why them?! He saw how they treated me, that's why I quit!" he was shocked.

" I-I don't know. He j-just left!"

" Is he near by? Can I talk to him?"

" One sec- HOROHORO! Phone!" Pirika called out, but her brother continued to walk away.

" This is bad... I don't know what to do..." Pirika sighed.

" I'm sorry Pirika. I'll try to call Yoh and the others. Bye." Lyserg hung up. Pirika sat down and thought for a while.

" Maybe I'LL join someone too. Like... the Hanagumi!!!" Pirika decided.

-to be continued...-

* * *

- Yes, yes I know it's not natural for HoroHoro to want to join the X-Laws. But it's a story remember? I'll type the other chapters soon, don't worry :) Well, see you then! - Tamao-chan


	2. Joining

- Hey there! Wow, I updated fast ( I think). Well, I _do_ already have five chapters written Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!-

* * *

HoroHoro finally found the X-Laws hanging out in a forest.

" U-um, excuse me... er..." HoroHoro started.

" What do you want?" Marco looked up.

" Er... well... I know it might sound strange but... I wanna join."

"Why?"

" Because... I want to get stronger without people breaking my stuff." he said in one breath. Marco stared blankly.

" Okay..."

" I think it's okay." said Meene. Kevin and the others nodded their heads.

" I have no objection to it." Iron Maiden Jeanne smiled at him.

" Whatever you say, Lady Jeanne." Marco was still confused by HoroHoro joining them. HoroHoro grinned back at Jeanne. Wait, he thought, this means I have to wear one of those dorky white uniforms! Darn... maybe I should've joined Hao instead... oh well. They seem nice, especially Jeanne. All except for that Marco guy.

" Marco, he can use Lyserg's old uniform." suggested Meene.

" Oh yeah, my green-haired slave. Not that you'll be one-er what's your name?" Marco had a stupid look on his face.

" It's HoroHoro" he replied. As if I'd let you make me your slave, he thought. Not in a million years four-eyes! HoroHoro looked at his new attire. Not too bad, he thought. Meanwhile, Pirika searched for the Hanagumi. She was walking in a forest too, though not the same one as her brother was in. She started to hear some voices.

" Yeah! And then I took ALL the candy."

" That's a lot. Good thing Mari is hungry."

" Macchi! Don't give Mari all the candy. You know what happens when she eats too many sweets..."

" I know, I know..."

" But Mari is hungry..."

Pirika looked from behind a tree to see three girls surrounding a HUGE pile of candy. A blue-haired teenager with a cigarette in her mouth, a girl with blonde pigtails, and a grinning girl with orange hair, unmistakably Kanna, Mari, and Macchi-the Hanagumi. Pirika silently watched, as she did not want to disturb them at the moment.

" Oh, this chocolate is SO good!" Macchi bit off a piece.

" Give some to Mari!"

" Macchi, don't be a pig!" Kanna was starting to want some too. Pirika peered closer, lost her balance, and fell. The three girls looked up.

" Hey, isn't that the piggy snowboarder's sister?" said Macchi, looking at Pirika.

" What do you want, kid?" asked Kanna.

" U-um... well..."

" Speak up. Mari cannot hear." the blonde glared down at her.

" C-can I join you guys?" Pirika hoped they wouldn't hurt her.

" Do you mean you wanna be part of the Hanagumi?" asked Macchi.

" Er... yeah."

" How does Mari know you are not acting as a spy?" Mari asked suspiciously.

" Good point. How can we trust you?" asked Kanna.

" Well, I guess I'll tell you what happened..." Pirika felt that she could trust these three. They listened to her whole story. When she finished, they were quiet for a few minutes. Then...

" Mari is glad she does not have a brother."

" Hmm..." Kanna looked thoughtful.

" I think she can join." said Macchi.

" Mari agrees."

" Okay Pirika, you're in!" announced Kanna.

-to be continued-

* * *

- So, the two siblings have finally joined opposite sides. Gee... what'll happen next?

Kanna: Well, of course YOU would know.

Me: Yup yup!

Kanna: But THEY wanna know.

Me: I'll update soon, promise.

Kanna: You better. -waves to reviewers-

Macchi: See ya in the next chappie!


	3. Angels And Dolls

- Hey there! Sheez, I'm updating a chapter a day practically :/ Oh well, all the more better for you guys :) Here's chappie 3-

* * *

While HoroHoro and Pirika were getting to know their new "teammates", Lyserg went to Yoh's house. He explained what Pirika had told him.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

" That idiot joined the X-LAWS?!" Ren was appalled.

" Is Pirika still at home?" asked Anna.

" I'm not sure." Lyserg replied.

"W-Well, maybe we should go and see." suggested Tamao. When they got there, they found a note that read:

Dear whoever is reading this,

I have gone off to join the Hanagumi. My brother is with the X-Laws and I don't care about him anymore. I'll just try becoming strong myself.

-Pirika

"What a mess" Manta sighed.

" And I thought my argument with Anna was bad" Yoh remembered his long argument with Anna.

" They've joined opposing sides!" Tamao looked worried.

" This is going to be hard to resolve." Lyserg was unsure of what to do. He looked at the others and they stared back at him with clueless faces. They all sighed. Meanwhile, HoroHoro's stomach growled. The X-Laws stared at him.

" U-um... got any food? Hehe..." he shyly grinned.

" Get your own food. And some for us too." Marco growled.

"W-What? That's not fair..."

" Yes. You should-

" That's enough Marco. Don't make him do all the work. You and the others go fishing in that stream over there." Jeanne ordered.

" Yes, Lady." Marco glared at HoroHoro as he grabbed a fishing rod. When they left, HoroHoro walked over to the Iron Maiden.

" Er, you didn't have to do that... I don't mind fishing..." HoroHoro stammered.

" It is quite alright. Marco almost never fishes. He always sends the others." Jeanne smiled. She really is pretty, thought HoroHoro. And nice too.

" Oh yeah, um, can I keep using Kororo or do I need one of those white thingies?"

" You may keep your spirit as long as she does not disobey you or do anything against us."

" Okay, thanks." he smiled at Jeanne. Finally, Marco and the others came back with fish.

" Yes! FOOD!!!" HoroHoro's stomach growled again. In the other forest...

" So, is there a way for me to get strong?" Pirika asked.

" Hmm... you need a doll, I guess..." said Kanna.

" Hey hey! Lookie what I found when I was raiding a little girl's toy box!" Macchi held up a Barbie. She pressed a button on the back.

" Hi! I'm Talk With Me Barbie!"

" Ahahaha...okay..." Pirika nervously stared at the doll.

" I even programmed it to say our names! There was this CD-ROM thinger, and you attach all this stuff to the computer thing, and, and... watch!" Macchi excitedly pressed the button again.

" Kanna, let's go shopping!"the Barbie mechanically moved its mouth. Kanna stared blankly. Macchi pressed it again.

" Mari, let's go get some pizza!" the Barbie suggested.

" Mari does not like pizza. Mari thinks you are scary." she glared at the doll.

" Pirika, do I look nice in this gown?" the doll was wearing a pink top with pants.

" What gown? You're not even wearing one!" she looked at Mari and they both giggled.

"Macchi, I have to get ready for my date with Ken."

" Bwahahahaha! As if anyone would date you!" the orange-haired girl grinned at her new toy.

" Anyway, I don't think Pirika should use that. Keep it though. We can annoy people with it." Kanna decided.

" Mari could try making one. Maybe a Pirika doll?" the blonde asked. Pirika smiled and nodded her head. She was really starting to like these three.

" But first, I wanna show this thing to Master Hao." Macchi ran off, and they followed her.

" What is it Macchi?" Hao turned, and Opacho looked to see what it was. Macchi grinned and pressed the button.

" Hao, let's go to the mall!" it said. Hao stared at the doll.

" It...talks. And no, I don't want to go to the mall" he started to fiddle around with his hair.

" Hao, that thing is scary!" Opacho hid behind him.

" Oh yeah, we got a new Hanagumi member. Hey, Pirika, come here!" Macchi called. Pirika slowly came with Kanna and Mari.

" The piggy snowboarder's sister?" Hao looked surprised.

" I don't care about my piggy brother anymore. He joined the X-Laws."

" Oh. Well, welcome to the group." Hao smiled and went back to toying with his hair. The Hanagumi went back to their camp in the forest.

" Mari will start working on the Pirika doll."

" Yay! Thanks Mari!" Pirika said happily.

-to be continued-

* * *

- Whew! That took forever to type!

Mari: Yes yes, please review Tamao-chan's hard work!

Me: Yeah, and I'll type chappie 4 ASAP ( Won't be tomorrow though)

Mari: Mari has to get working on the Pirika doll! -runs off- See you soon!


	4. Having Fun

- Yes, I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated.... Sorry ... I couldn't update over the summer, and now I'm being plowed with schoolwork, and.... you get the idea. Well, here is chapter 4, and thanks for your patience!-

* * *

"We're going out for a while. HoroHoro, you stay here with Lady Jeanne. And no funny business or doing anything to harm her." Marco glared at HoroHoro.

"Yes, sir."

"We will be fine, Marco." said Jeanne. HoroHoro was glad to spend time with her. She was so much better than ugly, grumpy four-eyes Marco.

"Hey, do you _always_ have to stay in that thing?" he asked.

"You mean the Iron Maiden? I usually only come out for battle." she answered.

"But.... don't you ever get tired of staying in that thing with all those thorns?"

"No. I feel all of the people's pain in the world."

"Don't you wanna feel their joy?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Weird.... Oh! No offense or anything...." HoroHoro tried not to say anything insulting.

"Oh, and can I just call you Jeanne? Instead of Lady Jeanne? No disrespect meant, but I just find it easier, and...."

"No one's ever asked me that before. Go ahead." she smiled. She looked up at a nearby hill. HoroHoro looked up too.

"You wanna go up there? There's probably a nice view." he looked at her.

"Yes, please. If you wouldn't mind pushing...."

"Not a problem!" HoroHoro pushed the Iron Maiden to the top of the hill.

"This world.... I must stop Hao from becoming Shaman King. If he succeeds, a great many of us shall perish...." she solemnly stared out at the distance. HoroHoro looked down. He thought about his plans for the Koro- Pokkuru. Suddenly he tripped and accidentally pushed the Iron Maiden.

"OH NO!!!" HoroHoro ran frantically after the rolling self-torture device. Finally they reached the bottom, and HoroHoro rolled it so that the face part was facing up. He could hear a faint noise from inside. Oh, man, she's crying, he thought. It must have really hurt her. He opened up the face area, and to his surprise, she was laughing.

"That was the most fun I'd had for a very long time." she sighed and smiled.

"Y-you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" she laughed again. HoroHoro had never seen her this happy at all. He started to laugh too.

"Maybe tomorrow we can have some more fun, and you could come out of your Iron Maiden!" HoroHoro suggested. Jeanne was starting to love this happy feeling and agreed.

"Can you... push me down the hill again?"

"Sure!" he grinned and pushed her. Unfortunately as he did this, Marco and the others saw.

"WHAT IS HE DOING TO MY PRECIOUS LADY JEANNE?!" Marco ran as fast as he could towards the bottom of the hill.

"Lady Jeanne! Lady Jeanne!" he opened the face area and Jeanne was laughing again. HoroHoro came running.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Marco yelled at HoroHoro.

"Marco, stop." Jeanne said firmly.

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE WITH THE X-LAWS!!!" he yelled again.

"Marco, STOP!!!" Jeanne yelled. Marco was shocked.

"HoroHoro is a very special member now. He taught me to feel people's joy."

"But Lady Jeanne..."

"It is the truth."

"As you wish." Marco stormed off. No, he thought, this can't be happening! My Lady Jeanne.... at this rate, she'll fall for that obnoxious pig! She won't love ME!!! NOOO!!!!

The other X-Laws looked confused. But, whatever Jeanne said was always true, so they did not object.

The Hanagumi were happily eating more candy. Pirika gladly hugged her new doll.

"It needs a weapon." said Kanna. She picked up a nearby knife.

"Okay. Pirika stared at the silver blade. It's short length reminded her of her brother's .Hmph, the sky blue-haired girl thought, who needs him? I have them now. She looked over at the three girls.

"You're related to a shaman, so you probably have some power. We just gotta activate it." Macchi chanted something quietly, and Pirika, along with her doll, began to glow.

"There." said Macchi.

"You have to give the doll a name." said Mari.

"Piri. I'll name it Piri." Pirika decided.

"Okay. Now order it to do something." Kanna said.

"Piri, cut that stick." she demanded. The doll glowed and cut it in half.

"Wow!" Pirika exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's go to an amusement park tomorrow and have some fun!" Macchi grinned.

- to be continued-

* * *

- Man, that killed my hand.... took so long to type... Anyway! I really hope you liked it Also, if something in the story seemed strange/ not true to the series/OOC, please bear with me. I have to do stuff in order to make the story flow right. Please review and I will try to type chapter 5 ASAP! - Tamao


	5. Who Needs You?

Hey there! Sorry, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've been busy, and pissed at removing my best story SNN, just because it was in script format  But, now I'm back! And here is chappie 5!-

* * *

"So, um… we're going to an amusement park?" asked Pirika.

"Yeah!" Macchi enthusiastically answered.

"Then let's get going." Kanna said.

"Can we get cotton candy?" Mari wondered aloud.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's just go!" the orange-haired girl was getting impatient. Meanwhile, HoroHoro was deciding where to go with Jeanne.

"Um… wanna go to an amusement park?"

"Well, it does not matter to me."

"Okay then, amusement park it is!" HoroHoro grinned.

Jeanne stepped out of the Iron Maiden.

"Um, aren't those clothes a little er…." he began.

"Do you think we'll stand out too much?" she asked.

HoroHoro thought for a moment.

"Nah. It'll be fine." He grabbed Jeanne's hand and they were on their way.

"I'm gonna follow them and make sure that boy does not lay a dirty finger on my precious Jeanne." Marco decided, and quietly followed.

"I think Marco's overdoing it." said Cebin.

Yes. I think he needs to have more faith in Lady Jeanne" agreed Meene. At the amusement park…

"Mari wants cotton candy!"

"Alright, alright! Here's some money." Kanna handed it to her. Mari excitedly ran up to pay for the pink-and-blue fluffy treat.

"Kanna… I don't know if that's a good idea…" Macchi gave a worried look.

"Yes, I _know_ what happens when Mari has sweets, but give her a break." The blue-haired teen insisted.

"What happens when Mari has sweets?" asked Pirika. Mari shoved a handful of cotton candy into her mouth.

"That." said Macchi, pointing at the blonde.

"WHEEEE! COTTON CANDY! MARI IS SOOO HYPER!" Mari ran around like a wild animal.

"S-scary…" Pirika stared as Mari made her doll shoot at a clown.

"HEHEHE! DIE COLORFUL FREAK!" Luckily for the clown, he dodged the bullets. At the same time, HoroHoro and Jeanne finally made it to the park with Marco tiptoeing behind.

"Maybe you do need to change clothes…" HoroHoro noticed all the people staring at them. Jeanne blushed in embarrassment. The two temporarily exited the park and went to a nearby clothing store. Jeanne picked out a shirt and a skirt to go with it.

"Er, skirts aren't really good for amusement parks." HoroHoro thought of what would happen if there was too much wind, or if they went on the swings.

"Alright." She put them back and got a plain blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"That should be better. Let's pay for them, and then you can wear them." HoroHoro had some money and paid.

"Thank you so very much." Jeanne smiled and went to the fitting rooms to change. When she came out, she looked like a different person.

"W-wow." HoroHoro thought she looked pretty in anything, especially this time, since she never wore ordinary clothes before. Marco looked disgusted.

"How dare he make _my _Jeanne wear such common, filthy clothes!" he fumed. They went back to the amusement park and had fun on the rides.

"I feel so… so happy!" Jeanne sat down on a bench with HoroHoro.

"Yeah…" he looked at Jeanne. She looked at him, and he turned red. She's cute, he thought. Beautiful even. He looked right into her ruby-colored eyes, and they shined right back at him. Her face got closer and closer, her eyes closing. It got so close to the point where Marco almost screamed. And then-

"COTTON CANDEEEEEEEEEE!" Mari zoomed past them, ruining the moment. The others followed closely behind. Pirika froze. HoroHoro looked at her.

"Big Brother…"

"Pirika…"

"I-I HATE YOU!" Pirika ran off, remembering their fight.

"I don't care! Who needs you anyway!"

"Well, certainly not you!" she shouted back, still running.

"It's you… the Hanagumi. You work for Hao, do you not?" The Holy Girl glared.

"That's none of your concern, box-girl." Kanna sneered, and went after Pirika.

"C-C-C-C-COTTON! C-C-C-C-CANDEEEE!" Mari sang as she danced around. Macchi grabbed her and followed Kanna.

"It's alright Kanna. No need to worry about me." Pirika wiped away her tears. Kanna still looked worried.

"Are you all right, HoroHoro?" Jeanne asked.

"Just something in my eye." He replied. Marco sighed with relief. Thank goodness those people came, he thought. They headed back to join the other X-Laws.

to be continued-

* * *

Wow, that killed my arm _and_ hand XD What a long chapter…. I still don't have any ideas for the next chappie, so please be patient! See you then! Tamao-chan 


End file.
